Emily (season 5)
Not to be confused with Emily Sweeney from Season 7-Season 10. Emily is a deaf woman Penny knew from her spin class. She was Raj's girlfriend for a month, until she broke up with him. Character Information Bernadette and Penny were starting to feel very bad for Raj, as he kept complaining of loneliness and was sinking into depression. To help him feel better, Penny introduced Emily to Raj, saying that his selective mutism wouldn't matter, as Emily is deaf. Howard then had to interpret their conversations as he is fluent in sign language. On Raj and Emily's first date, Howard yet again tagged along, interpreting and also fixing a lot of what Raj said, as he was acting very cocky. At the end of their date, Emily kissed Raj, making him feel very happy. A month later, Raj and Emily are boyfriend and girlfriend, and have been out on dates every night ever since they met. Raj gave her diamond earrings, paid off her credit cards and also leased her a new car, leading the gang to believe Emily is only using him for the gifts she receives; a typical gold-digger. Raj is impervious to this behavior, and will continue giving her gifts for sex in return. Penny tried to talk to Emily through Howard, who gets distracted and directly asks if she's a gold-digger, resulting in Emily becoming offended and storming off. Afterwards, Penny talked to Raj's mother and father and they threaten to take away his monthly allowance. Rajesh is torn, but chooses his love for Emily instead of his "strong feelings for the money". Raj informs Emily they will have to return the gifts, but they still have their love, which is the only thing that matters. She still hugs him, but looks very sad over his shoulder. After this turn of events, Emily breaks up with Raj, proving the gang right about her being a gold digger. Raj meets and dates another girl named Emily who is a dermatologist starting in "The Friendship Turbulence" in season 7 for three seasons. She reappeared in "The Emotion Detection Automation". She and three other ex-girlfriends, Lucy, Emily Sweeney and Claire, who dated Raj discuss why they broke up him. After she broke up with Raj, she had a new boyfriend who is compared to Bruce Wayne and his wealth. One of three actresses that played love interests of Raj and were on multiple episodes of the TV drama Switched at Birth. Laura Spencer (Emily Sweeney) and Tania Raymonde (Yvette the vet) were the other two. Gallery 449b3fba3ad251b4974.jpg|Meeting Emily. Emily - 2.png|Having coffee with Raj. Ear9.jpg|We have love. Ear8.jpg|After the coffee date. Ear7.jpg|The coffee date. Ear5.jpg|Emily gets another gift. Ear4.jpg|Kissing after the coffee date. Ear3.jpg|Penny trying to talk to Emily about Raj. 10.14 TE-2.jpg 10.14 TE-8.jpg 10.14 TE-9.jpg 10.14 TE-10.jpg Manni3.jpg|Raj and girlfriends. Manni4.png|Raj's exs. 10.14 TE-2.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-8.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-9.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-10.jpg|Claire, Emily and Deaf Emily. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9 Category:Sign Language Category:Antagonists Category:Batman